Una última concesión
by Caru
Summary: La última conversación entre Sif y Loki, la última oportunidad y la última concesión.


El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte, y en su caída arrancaba destellos dorados hasta de los rincones más oscuros. El cielo se teñía de púrpura y naranja mientras la noche se apoderaba de Asgard. La luz se reflejaba en el chaleco de Loki, resaltando los ribetes de hilo dorado sobre el cuero negro. Una camisa ancha de color verde oscuro, quizá demasiado grande, se desparramaba por debajo del chaleco y caía ocultando la delgada figura del dios. Unos estrechos pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero completaban el atuendo. La palidez de su piel, el fino cabello negro y las facciones afiladas de su rostro le daban un aspecto delicado, casi de fragilidad. Desde lejos, sentado en las escaleras y mirando al infinito, casi parecía un niño, un adolescente apenas. Melancólico, soñador, inofensivo… excepto por sus ojos. Unos ojos de un verde intenso, profundos, fieros. Unos ojos capaces de atravesar el alma y descubrir todos sus secretos, todos sus miedos y debilidades. Era esa mirada ineludible la que despertaba los recelos y la desconfianza de cuántos rodeaban a Loki. La fuerza y el poder que sugerían esos ojos no se correspondían con la aparente debilidad de quien los portaba. Un contraste que resultaba desconcertante y amenazador.

Las manos crispadas, los hombros tensos y los labios apretados reflejaban la ansiedad del dios. Había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo, costase lo que costase y cayera quien cayera. Los juegos de niños se habían acabado. Sin embargo quería dar una última oportunidad a lo que dentro de poco habría de convertirse en su pasado. Sabía que ese tipo de sentimentalismo era una debilidad que no podía permitirse, pero también sabía que se arrepentiría si no lo intentaba. Y que si no salía como él quería, saldría reforzado en sus ideas y objetivos.

Sif llegó a la escalinata en el mismo instante en el que el sol se ocultaba totalmente tras el horizonte. Vestía una túnica de color rojo oscuro que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y unas botas de campaña. Llevaba protecciones de cuero y bronce en las muñecas, los hombros y la cintura. No llevaba ni joyas ni adornos de ningún tipo, ni tampoco ningún arma a la vista -aunque es seguro que no iba desarmada-. La larga cabellera oscura, la que en otro tiempo fuera de un rubio tan brillante que se decía que podía competir con la luz del sol, caía suelta sobre los hombros, adornada únicamente con dos finas trenzas que descendían desde las sienes. Los ojos negros y la piel bronceada por las muchas horas de entrenamiento bajo el sol le daban un aspecto salvaje. Unos músculos fuertes y definidos se apreciaban bajo la ropa, perfilando una figura esbelta y armoniosa. Aquella mujer era la encarnación de la belleza.

Mientras se acercaba, Sif contempló a Loki sentado en al escalinata. Le extrañaba que la hubiera citado allí, al anochecer, sólo ellos dos. No recordaba haber estado nunca a solas con él, seguramente porque ambos lo evitaban. Sif no era ajena a los sentimientos de Loki, aunque no tenía muy claro cuáles eran exactamente. Por lo general, Loki la ignoraba o se mostraba frío con ella y a menudo era ofensivo. Pero las pocas veces que los ojos de Sif se habían cruzado con los de Loki, había podido percibir que tras esa máscara de arrogancia hay algo escondido. Algo profundo, algo que Loki no desea mostrar. Pero nunca se sabe qué es lo que pasa en el interior de ese chico y lo mismo podía amarla que odiarla. Posiblemente ambas cosas a la vez.

Pero Sif tenía que reconocer que tampoco sabía lo que ella misma sentía. Sus sentimientos hacia Loki habían sido siempre extraños y contradictorios. El dios le atraía y le repelía al mismo tiempo y con la misma intensidad. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentía incómoda con su presencia. No era miedo lo que sentía, le conocía desde niño y sabía que era algo retorcido, pero no le consideraba peligroso. Y sin embargo Loki seguía encendiendo su sistema de alarma. Algo en él no encajaba, era diferente a los demás, siempre lo había sido, y eso la inquietaba. Había una parte de Loki que Sif no era capaz de ver con claridad, pero que podía sentir, y no tenía claro qué era lo que sentía. Era una mezcla caótica y contradictoria de sensaciones, una especie de atracción culpable hacia ese chico extraño. Tenía las mismas ganas de correr hacia él que de hacerlo en dirección contraria. Era esa contradicción interna la que hacía que Sif se sintiera incómoda con Loki, no sabia cómo actuar.

A medida que se acercaba, Sif cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que Loki había cambiado en los últimos meses. Nunca había sido especialmente fuerte ni atlético, pero ahora se le veía más delgado y demacrado que nunca. Y tampoco era el más sociable de todos, pero últimamente apenas se dejaba ver en público y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo, perdido en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, al tiempo que por fuera parecía cada vez más frágil, algo parecía estar creciendo en su interior. Sus ojos lo traicionaban. Brillaban con una fuerza desconocida, como venida de otro mundo. Y a Sif le daba la impresión de que a veces cambiaban de color, pasando de su verde habitual a un azul intenso, tan frío que era capaz de helar la sangre en las venas. No sabía qué era lo que estaba anidando dentro de Loki, pero fuera lo que fuera parecía estar consumiéndolo por fuera.

- Es curioso ¿verdad? La belleza que hay en la llegada de la oscuridad. La caída del sol siempre me ha gustado más que el amanecer- dijo Loki, sin apartar la mirada de un horizonte cada vez más sombrío.

- Ciertas personas sienten una especial atracción por la oscuridad. - contestó Sif.

- El alma se deleita con aquello en lo que se ve reflejada. – comentó Loki, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sif. Por un instante la diosa quedó atrapada en esa mirada glacial, incapaz de evitarla, incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Por un instante Sif sintió un pánico desconocido para ella, pero no se dejó dominar.

- Siempre has tenido un piquito de oro, Loki, aunque pensaba que el poeta de Asgard era Balder. – dijo Sif, devolviéndole una mirada sarcástica a Loki.

- Tienes razón, Sif. Supongo que mis talentos sirven a propósitos menos elevados. – respondió Loki.

- Bueno, pequeño ¿para qué me has citado?

- Verás Sif, llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a un asunto y por fin he tomado una decisión. Pero antes de ponerla en práctica me gustaría hacerte partícipe de ella. No es que necesite tu visto bueno o tu apoyo, es simplemente que me gustaría compartirla contigo.

No eran unas palabras amenazadoras, Loki podría estar hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, pero había algo en ellas que puso a Sif en guardia.

- ¿Qué estás tramando Loki?

En ese momento el dios se dio cuenta del error que había cometido citando a Sif esa noche. Jamás se uniría a él, jamás lucharía a su lado. Nunca compartiría su destino. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo? Algo oscuro y doloroso empezó a crecer dentro de Loki, algo que empezó a adueñarse de sus actos y de sus palabras.

- Un nuevo futuro para Asgard. – respondió Loki, y su voz pareció como salida desde las profundidades del Hel.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Voy a reclamar el trono de Asgard, Sif.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer qué? ¿Ya has perdido la cabeza del todo o qué? Loki, Odín ya ha escogido a un sucesor. Tu padre sigue siendo el rey por derecho y tu hermano Thor es el legítimo heredero del trono.

- ¿Y de verdad crees que están capacitados para semejante responsabilidad? Abre los ojos, Sif, lo que Asgard necesita…

- ¿Estás cuestionando las decisiones de tu rey?- interrupió Sif

- Si, lo estoy haciendo. Mi padre gobierna conforme a ideas del pasado, Sif. Un pasado romántico que se confunde con los mitos y las canciones de los bardos. Al considerar más apto para el trono a un simple guerrero a que a un verdadero estratega demuestra que ha perdido el sentido del gobierno.

- Y supongo que tú eres ese estratega y que tú si que posees sentido del gobierno.

- Sif, la grandeza de una nación no depende de la fuerza bruta de sus dirigentes, sino de su inteligencia. Gobernar es jugar al ajedrez y mi hermano no sabe ni cómo mover las piezas por el tablero.

- ¿Jugar al ajedrez? ¿Y dices que Odín gobierna conforme a ideales románticos? Escucha Loki, Asgard vive su mejor época desde que tu padre ocupa el trono. Todos estos años ha demostrado sobradamente su inteligencia, valentía y lealtad a Asgard. Si realmente eres tan inteligente como crees abandonarás esa idea absurda de reclamar el trono, respetarás a tu padre y jurarás lealtad a tu hermano cuando sea rey. Thor te necesitará a tu lado cuando gobierne, serás un fantástico consejero. Pero nunca serás rey. No al menos el mío.

Es posible que, en el fondo, esto fuera lo que buscaba Loki. El último empujón, la constatación de que jamás pertenecería a ese mundo. La prueba de que tendría que construir el suyo propio, aunque para ello tuviera que reducir Asgard a cenizas primero. Muy bien, seguiría adelante con sus planes. Pero antes tenía que resolver un imprevisto. Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera era un imprevisto, porque en el fondo Loki sabía lo que sucedería y estaba preparado. Sif sabía demasiado.

La diosa no era estúpida y supo al instante lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Loki. No la dejaría irse sin más sabiendo todo lo que acababa de contarle. Lentamente y sin apartar la vista de Loki, Sif llevó la mano al puñal que siempre llevaba sujeto al muslo, dentro de una funda de cuero.

- No me subestimes, Sif. No te atrevas a hacerlo- oyó la diosa a su espalda y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien la inmovilizó desde atrás, le arrebató el puñal del muslo y apoyó el agudo filo contra su cuello. En ese mismo instante, la figura de Loki que tenía ante sus ojos se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera humo. - Tengo recursos contra los que nadie en todo Asgard tiene nada que hacer. Ni siquiera el grandioso Thor.

- Cierra la boca y demuestra de una vez que te subestimamos. Adelante, futuro señor de Asgard, empieza tu imperio acabando conmigo- espetó Sif desafiante.

- Lo haré, Sif, demostraré lo equivocados que estáis – susurró Loki al oído de Sif, al tiempo que la sujetaba con más fuerza. – Pero no necesito matarte para conseguirlo. No soy un vulgar asesino, Sif, ya te he dicho que dispongo de recursos. Y no quiero mancharme las manos de sangre.

- Dios cobarde. Jamás podrás gobernar nada ni a nadie en los nueve reinos.

- ¿Cobarde dices? No confundas la prudencia con la cobardía. La guerra y el derramamiento de sangre tienen una función muy concreta y cuando llegue el momento recurriré a ellas. Pero hoy no, hoy sólo me traerían problemas.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? Nunca podrás obligarme a ser cómplice de tus intrigas.

- No será necesario obligarte a nada, Sif. Ni siquiera tendrás que sentirte culpable por no haber sido capaz de detenerme. Simple y llanamente no recordarás nada de lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche – dijo Loki, al tiempo que, lentamente, hacía un gesto con la mano izquierda.

Sif cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Loki, que aún sostenía el puñal. Su cabeza fue a parar al hombro del dios, que pudo percibir el aroma de su pelo con una intensidad dolorosa. Loki sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho y un nudo empezó a formarse en su garganta, amenazando con asfixiarle. El dios retiró el puñal del cuello de Sif, la tumbó con cuidado en el suelo y volvió a colocar el arma en la funda de cuero del muslo. Bajo el hechizo Sif estaba a su merced y podría haber hecho con ella lo que hubiese querido. En otras circunstancias no habría dejado escapar semejante oportunidad. Pero se sentía incapaz. Incluso estando bajo su dominio, Loki podía notar la repulsión que Sif sentía hacia él. Eso debería haberle puesto furioso, pero no había más que vacío allí donde la ira debía estar bullendo y eso le hacía sentir indefenso y asustado. Recogió a Sif del suelo y la levantó en brazos. Amparado en la oscuridad, llevó a la diosa hasta sus habitaciones y la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama. Se despertaría a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose totalmente descansada y sin recordar absolutamente nada de la noche anterior. Antes de abandonar la estancia, Loki se permitió acariciar el pelo de Sif. Una última concesión.

Ahora estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado.

A medida que se alejaba de Sif el vacío, la indefensión y el miedo iban desapareciendo, sustituidos por la ira, el orgullo y la determinación. Loki se dio cuenta de que esas sensaciones le gustaban mucho más, de que encajaban mejor en su alma. Es como si estuviera hecho para albergarlas, como si ese fuera su estado natural. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo cada vez mejor, cada vez más fuerte. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de sí mismo y de sus planes.


End file.
